


Before Sundown

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, SKAM (France)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Surprising Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Timothée Chalamet happens upon the show SKAM France and crushes hard on Maxence Danet-Fauvel.  They meet in a chance encounter on a warm spring day in Paris.  The men explore the city together and eventually explore each other.





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work came from a fic prompt from my dear friend @inthemid80s. She is a gem and gives me the best ideas! Thank you!! Also, drawing from Before Sunrise.

I lurk. Okay, I admit it. If that makes me a desperate weirdo, I don’t care. Who wouldn’t be interested in what people are saying about you? It’s only natural. I’ve peeked around and seen that my dear fans are starved for content, but they seem to be filling the void with something new: SKAM France.

This whirlwind of working with Wes had left me with little time to myself, but I fell down the rabbit hole one night after shooting. I learned what everyone was so obsessed with and maybe I became a little obsessed too. I stayed up late one night and binged the first season and did a little research on the original SKAM from my hotel room. Laying in bed, my face glued to my tablet for hours. 

The fan favorite season seemed to be the third, from all the different iterations. I looked at some GIFs and thought that the relationship between Even and Isak was endearing. Maybe a little hot too. I have a soft spot in my heart for boys falling in love, after shooting CMBYN. 

After that late night, the next day I found myself staying up again and skipping to season three of SKAM France. With how exhausted I felt, I knew that this was truly developing into an obsession. It’s unlike me to be undisciplined during shoots. Perhaps I justified it with thinking my fatigue would keep me more raw during shooting.

Once I got to season three of France, I felt possessed. The moment Maxence Danet-Fauvel appeared on screen, I got hard. Everything about that man screams sex. I don’t care your orientation, if this man doesn’t turn you on, you don’t have a pulse. I paused clips to inspect every inch of him. To start, I’m jealous of his hair, and I have really good hair! The style he wears suits him so well and the natural highlights are perfect. I can’t figure out what to say about his mouth. What was it about his mouth? There’s this curl to his bottom lip when he pouts that makes me feel insane. His beautiful teeth are like mine, a little crooked, but in a nice way. Not bleached into oblivion like most models and actors. The blue eyes remind me of Armie. He’s tall and long. Maxence’s skin is creamy and delicious. The shoulders though. His back. I wonder what he does to make his back that way? The musculature is outstanding, but not overdone. 

Needless to say, when he first kissed Axel I replayed the scene over and over, stomach down on my hotel bed, cock gripped in a fist. In my mind, I was Axel, slowly taking that step into the rain. My hips dug into the mattress until I finally got close, flipped over and came on my chest. It was one of the best orgasms I’ve experienced, save the ones I had with Armie. Saying I have a crush is an understatement. 

Maybe I’m a little jealous of Maxence. I’m jealous of the time he’s at in his career. I remember what it was like just starting out with Homeland and Prodigal Son. Those moments when you are no one, but you know you’ll be someone. You know you have it in you to be great. I have such fond memories of the hope and angst I experienced in that time in my life. It’s like you’re sprinting to who knows where and it is exhilarating. Now that I’m a little better established and have been offered role after role, things are different. I in no way think that I’ve “made it” but I carry a little more confidence and things feel a bit more stable. I’m happy for him and all the SKAM France actors. 

Since I started the current season, I’m sneaking off and checking YouTube for a new clip. The unfolding story is gripping and I can’t wait to see what’s in store for Axel and Maxence. When I have more than a few moments to myself, I let my mind wander and insert myself into those sexy scenes. There have been a couple more times where I got off, thinking about Max, googling his modeling photos and replaying clips. I’ll definitely be following his career. 

____________________  
Last night, I wrapped on The French Dispatch and found myself with a free day in Paris. My agent advocated for a day to myself, just to get my head on straight for beginning Dune. I didn’t have much time to consider how to spend my day, so I thought I should spend it like I would any other, just in Paris. 

My hotel room is tiny, but elegant in the way that only a French hotel room can be. Slinking out of bed I made my way to the shower, closed the door and let the steam build up. Long, scalding, steamy showers are my favorite way to start the day. After what seemed to be a very long time I start to check out my skin and I see how red it’s become. I know that it’s time to get out, even though leaving the shower is the saddest part of nearly every day for me. There isn’t much else to do besides brush my teeth, comb my hair and put on a little deodorant. Getting dressed, I think the only thing left to do is figure out breakfast.

I make my way through the lobby and give a short wave to the front desk attendant. She beams a huge smile at me. I wonder if she recognizes me. Probably not. She’s in the hospitality business. Deciding to stop, I bend over the desk and ask her for the best place for breakfast. I’m really horrible at flirting. Most likely I look like an awkward string bean draped over this gilded desk. She sweetly obliges and shares her favorite cafe down the block. There was a bit of a flirty vibe, but nothing out of the ordinary, so I turn and make my way down the block. You never win if you don’t try. 

The place she suggested was exactly what I needed. The offerings of a perfect French café without any frills. Walking up to the counter, I told the waiter that I won’t be staying but I’d like them to wrap up a croissant and give me a coffee to go. He obliges. I stand leaning on the counter while waiting for my order, and take in the sights of this beautiful place. So lovely, the people sitting alone or together, sharing their meals, reading their books, or studying their phones. This feels like a scene out of any French movie. This is real though and I cherish it and try to commit as many details as I can to memory. I’m so lost in this moment that the waiter startles me when he taps me on the shoulder. We laugh at each other, and I hand him a bill and say thanks. Taking my paper sack and my to go cup, I decided that this morning calls for a different venue. It’s March, but unseasonably warm and I need to be outside, just to take in more of what I can get here, that I can’t get anywhere else. 

I walk a few blocks and find an open bench overlooking the Siene. There’s a few fluffy clouds in the sky but the sun is shining bright and the peaks on the water sparkle like fire. The light is intense, so I put on my sunglasses to better take in the view. Rivers always have a particular smell, but today it just smells fresh, like spring. I unwrap my croissant as I sit and watch the water. The pastry is so buttery and flaky, so savor it because it will be a while before I get another of this caliber. Watching the water, I let myself be mesmerized by the light bouncing off the water and sip my coffee. Trying not to think about what’s next, I finish my breakfast and look further up the river. I see a figure on the water, that I guess is a single rower. Looking closer, I see the person rocking back and forth with the oars, seamlessly gliding through the water. I watch as the person pulls up to a dock and locks up the boat. 

The figure is a shirtless man, wearing some small black shorts and sneakers. I watch as he returns some kind of key or pass to an attendant and think he looks a bit familiar. He ascends the concrete steps and comes up the streets level, stopping at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily and sopping up his sweat with a white, wadded up T-shirt. The man faces my way and my jaw drops. I know who this is. 

Maxence sees me with my jaw wagging and he looks surprised, then starts laughing. 

“Umm.. ça va?” He asks giggling. 

I take down my sunglasses so I can look at him over the lenses and close my mouth. He clutches the shirt in his hand and covers his mouth with it. After a moment of awkwardness and intense eye contact he speaks again.

“C’est toi! Timothée Chalamet, n’est pas?” 

“Oui, c’est moi!” I laugh as I’m standing and reach out my hand to shake his. I notice my palm wavering a bit. I cannot believe this is happening. What kind of luck is this? 

“Wow. This is so fucking cool. How are you?” He asks in slow, broken English. 

“I’m doing great man. Just here in Paris for the day, taking it easy,” I reply, trying to seem calm.

“Oh, sorry... my English est très, très mal. Tu parles français?”

“Ouai, je parle un peu. Je vais tu dires si je ne comprends pas.” 

He cracks a huge grin at this and goes on in French. “It’s such an honor to meet you, man. I can’t believe I’m just running into you on the street. You’re like American-French royalty.” 

I jump back and stumble a little, to show I’m shocked. “I wouldn’t go that far! I’m lucky I look a bit like everyone else and can blend in. You don’t blend in! I’m surprised to see you out here alone,” I retort. 

“You do not look like everyone else,” he says as he grabs my bicep and shakes me a little. I’ve noticed from his instagram feed he’s very touchy-feely and I’m glad he’s familiar with me like this. Although, I warn myself not to read too much into it. I know this is a cultural difference between America and France. Touch someone in New York and they will cut you. Don’t touch someone in France and they think you’re weird. Keep it cool, man. “What are your plans for the day? 24 hours in Paris, huh?”

“I really didn’t make any plans. Just thinking I’d see where the day takes me. Maybe hit up some museums or just walk. It’s so nice out, right?”

“It is nice out! I thought I’d make a day out of it too. I love rowing so much! It just so happens I have the day free. Supposed to go on a shoot tonight. Please tell me if you don’t want to, but could I be your tour guide today? I expect you to say no. I’m practically a nobody compared to you.” 

“Hey, Maxence. You are not a nobody. I have to admit, I have been watching your show. I really like it!” Be cool, be cool, be cool. 

“What?” He asks incredulously. “What did you say?”

“I watch your show. I really like it! Such a great story and I love your acting.”

“You’re playing with me, right?” Maxence is not believing me. 

“I’m not,” I say sternly. 

“Oh wow. Timothée Chalamet watches my show. That is unreal.”

“Why is it unreal?”

“I mean, it’s such a small show. I wouldn’t expect a celebrity like you to have any awareness of a small French show.”

“I take an interest in French media. I hope to do more work here in the future. Anyway, lets hang out man. I’d love for you to be my tour guide today if you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind at all!” He seems to realize that he’s barely dressed and looks down at his body. “But, I need to get cleaned up. Do you want to wait for me or come to my apartment?”

“I’ll tag along. It’d be nice to see a local’s place.” Geez, I really hope I’m playing this off. I would be mortified if he realized how I feel about him and what I’ve done in private, thinking about him. 

“Okay! My car’s over there. Come along.”

Walking behind him I study his back. Rowing. That’s what he does. It makes sense. His skin is gleaming under the sunshine with the cover of sweat. His hips sway a bit as he saunters. I study the back of him like I’ll never see him again, remembering every detail. Stealing this kind of glance makes me feel dirty, in a good way. 

Maxence opens the car door for me and we’re off to his place. The rest of the day is a mystery and I could not be more thrilled. This day already feels like something I’ll remember a long while. Chance encounters are not just a thing that happens in film.


	2. Cleaning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy gets to see Maxence’s apartment and enjoys some light fantasizing.

We drive the few blocks to his apartment and I am positively clenched up with anxiety. I can’t stop playing with my hands and tucking my hair behind my ears. What is he even saying? I’m trying to keep up, but the mixture of excitement and fear in my stomach has my attention. Smiling and nodding along the way was enough, I thought. He’s an astute observer though. After parking his car on a narrow, tree lined street, he turns to me with a concerned look. He’s still shirtless, mind you, and I have been breathing in his sweat, considering what his skin tastes like. 

Maxence places his hand on my headrest and I get a waft from his warm, damp armpit. He definitely has an odor from all that hard work he put in earlier, but I’m drawn to it. For a moment I look toward his armpit, still glistening with sweat. I want to touch him there badly. I then look back up stopping on his mouth, finally settling on his eyes. They really sparkle and I can see flecks of gold in the blue. Our flecks match. 

“Is everything okay Timothée? You seem a little out of sorts.” For as good of an observer as he is, he doesn’t seem to register my attraction to his body. Maybe he doesn’t notice that anymore because everyone must look at him this way. 

“I’m just a little.... I don’t know how to say..... ‘reeling’ in French.” I watch his face to see if he registers this. No use in trying to completely hide how I feel about him and this serendipity. I’m terrible at that anyway. Now I’m just going to moderate the way I feel as to not completely alienate him. 

“No, I’m not sure what you mean. Are you uncomfortable with me?” He asks as he knits his brow. I don’t want him to worry, so I soften and let some of the tension go in my body. 

“That’s not it at all. It’s just... I can’t believe my luck running into you. I’m a bit amazed.”

“This makes no sense! You’re amazed at running into me?” He’s laughing again, thank goodness. 

I can’t be playful for the moment. “I mean, I was just watching your show yesterday. This feels significant, I guess?”

He registers my emotion this time and his face turns into a solemn expression. “Oh. I see, you feel a little weird with that. It’s like you saw me on the screen and then immediately in real life and your brain needs to adjust to being here with me.”

“Exactly. Sometimes the universe just gives you something and it’s a total shock. I’ll be fine. I’m here for the experience and I’m definitely enjoying your company so far. I promise I’ll stop being weird soon.”

“Don’t worry about how you’re being. I’m just happy to have you for a while in my company. Shall we?” He asks while motioning to the building we’re sitting in front of. I smile and nod and let myself out of the car. Taking some deep breaths and enjoying the beauty of this old neighborhood, I steady myself. The smells, the light and the breeze bring me into the moment and I feel a little more at ease.

We enter the building and take several flights of stairs up a tight corridor, with walls marked by years and years of people moving in and out. It’s not dirty, just showing it’s age. The building smells the way you would expect a 100-year-old building to smell. It reminds me a bit of the smell in the library. That distinct aroma that lets you know things are aging; wearing down with frequent use.

Reaching his landing, he fiddles with the keys while I watch the muscles move in his back. I reach out my fingertips a bit and contemplate touching, but I know that would spook him. As he turns the key and opens the door, I drop my hands and give him a tight lipped smile. 

Maxence invites me in with a sweep of his arm. His apartment is bright. White walls. Little color. Beautiful old wooden floors. He definitely has style and his minimalist decor creates a pleasing image. 

He asks if I want a drink and I decline. He might be a good host. Plopping down on the couch, he pulls a tray up on his coffee table and pats the spot next to him. I watch in silence as he breaks up some weed and rolls a tight joint. Maxence works quickly, likely due to lots of practice. No offense, but I already know he is a weed connoisseur from his social media. He lights the joint, exhales, then blows on the end with pursed lips. A warm smile spreads across his face and he hands me the joint. I’m a little surprised that he didn’t say anything before this moment, but I chalk it up to a cultural differences. When I take the joint from him, I touch his fingertips and feel a jolt of sexual energy. His soft hands make me think about what they would feel like on my body and I inhale the smoke to settle myself. I’m not a huge fan of getting really high so I pass it back and tell him I’m good. He doesn’t seem to have an opinion on that, which is a relief to me. 

He reclines on the couch with a hand behind his head and continues smoking. 

“What brings you here, Timothée?” 

“Just a break between shoots. This was the best location I could find on a short notice. My manager knows I’m run ragged sometimes, so he got me a day to myself to rest. Just wrapped on shooting a Wes Anderson film and next I’m off to Budapest to start shooting on Dune.”

“Wow. You’re the real deal, man. You’re so busy! Are you having fun with it?”

“Oh my god, yes. Sometimes I feel like my life is a dream and can’t believe what I’m doing. I mean, fucking Wes Anderson. Like, not in my wildest dreams would I get to work with him. And here I am. Now I’m a lead in a major sci-fi movie and I’m still in disbelief. It can’t be real, you know?” I can’t believe I got all of that out, because I kept noticing that his gym shorts are hiked up and framing his package so tightly. Somewhere throughout my time vacationing in France I picked up on the idea that French men are very big in that department, but I have yet to learn that for myself. My curiosity is getting the better of me. 

“It is real though. You know it is! And you’re so talented. I mean, I loved you in Call Me By Your Name. I cried, man. That story was so beautiful and your acting was superb. You should have won the Oscar. You were robbed!”

I burst out laughing. “I don’t know about that. I am rather young. I think that I probably wasn’t ready. I’m so proud of that movie and thank you for telling me about your experience. That really means a lot to me. I hope that I can be that good in my other movies and maybe even better. Acting is really a gift and it will be my profession as long as the people want me.” I hold my heart, letting that compliment sink in and I get a little melancholy for Armie. I miss him when we’re not together, but we had to go our separate ways. Maxence doesn’t notice my shift in mood. 

“I’m sure you’re destined for a very long career. I could talk with you about acting all day, but I had better get in the shower. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He gets up and turns on the tap in the bathroom. With the level of noise, I ascertain he has not closed the door. What a cheeky bastard. I listen to the sounds of the water splashing down on his body. The steam carries its way out of the room and I watch as it swirls around the hallway. I want to collect the water droplets on my tongue and thinking of ingesting water that has touched his body makes me hard. He’s still in there, washing away, so I unzip my pants and take a hold of my hard cock. This is madness. What am I doing jerking off in a stranger’s apartment? I can’t help myself as my imagination fills in the blanks as to what he was hiding under those shorts. My breathing gets more intense as I feel the thrill of doing something so naughty. Then I hear the creak of the taps twisting and I startle back to reality. Quickly, I tuck myself away and squeeze my erection, hoping it goes away. 

Sitting there, I see him walk out of the hallway, to my great surprise, completely naked. He’s turned away from me, so I only see the back of him, but that ass is perfection. Two scoops of praline ice cream and I want to take a bite. I watch as he walks to his bedroom and disappears behind a door. A few moments later he comes back, wearing a pair of tight fitting light wash jeans, black t-shirt and black chucks. This simple outfit suits him. He looks amazing in black. 

Sitting down next to me I can smell the shampoo and soap on his body and I momentarily leave my body. He smells so fucking good. His hair is wet and it gives me an image of what his hair would look like sweaty after sex. Not being on top of him is utter torture in this moment. 

He really hasn’t picked up on my attraction yet. “Okay, so I was thinking about what to do today. Are you okay with coming along for the ride or do you need to know?”

“You know what? I just met you, but I trust you. It will be a surprise for me.” Why not? I have a ton of energy and I will enjoy anything in the company of this beautiful man. 

He smiles at me and I see a bit of mischief flash behind his eyes. “Okay then. Let me do my hair, then we can hop on the metro to our first stop.” Let him do his hair? Of course. Do your hair, sexy man. 

We head out of his apartment and once we reach the sidewalk he puts his arm around my shoulders. 

“This is exciting, right?”

He does not know the half of it.


	3. Interstitial #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxence and Timothée are on the way to the first stop along their adventure. They discuss some not typically masculine subjects.

Maxence guides me around a few turns and we see the sign that is so familiar to me. The Metro. I have many fond memories of traversing the city with my family this way. When I got a little older they let Pauline and I go out on our own and we felt so mature. I laugh at how I was naive in so many ways as a teenager. 

Fuck! Pauline. How could I forget her? She’s been living here for years. I must be so careless as to forget to look up my own sister when I am visiting Paris. All of a sudden, I’m nervous to admit my mistake to Maxence. I chew my bottom lip and he notices, as we stand waiting for the next train. 

“I have to ask again. Is everything okay?” He looks crestfallen, as if I might back out of our plans at any minute. 

I change my attitude as much as I can. Honestly, I feel terrible for having any amount of a bad attitude while spending time with him. This should be fun for both of us and I’m making him worry. “It’s just... I forgot my sister lives here. I am the worst brother ever.”

Maxence shows instant relief and smiles warmly at me. “You’re not a bad brother. You’re just busy and distracted. Of course you would forget something like that when you have so much else on your mind.” What a sweet response, although I still feel shitty about such a huge oversight. If only he knew what had been on my mind the last couple of weeks. He grabs my shoulder in an effort to ease my suffering and I love the feeling of his heavy, warm palm resting on me. How could I explain to him that he’s been the distraction, rather than my work? I could never tell him. 

“Would you mind if I text her to see what’s up? Maybe she can join us for a bit?”

“Are you kidding? It would be my honor to be in the presence of the Chalamet siblings! Please, invite her.” 

“I guess I have to ruin the first surprise of the day. Can you tell me where we’re going?”

He crinkles his nose at me playfully and reveals the first stop is the Louvre. Maxence tells me we won’t be staying long, so maybe she can meet us in the garden of the museum for a coffee? 

I send off a text to Pauline and turn on my ringer so I don’t miss her response. The train pulls up and Maxence and I enter, taking a seat. Me by the window and him by the isle. There are very few people on the train this time of day. I scan the compartment for any lurking stares, but no one notices us. To my surprise, no one stares at him. I would probably stare a little too long at any man this beautiful. 

He tucks in close to me, his thigh pressed against mine, legs spread, our shoulders touching. His body emits so much heat and he still smells amazing. Did he dab on a little cologne? I think so, but I may need to inspect him closer. His heat is appreciated, because I am constantly cold. I notice his hands folded in his lap with beautiful silver rings. Those hands are so big with beautiful, clean, shorn nails. He must get frequent manicures. Mine are still looking good after I got them fixed up on set, but that is something I often neglect when not shooting. 

“I love your jewelry,” I say while catching his eyes again. 

“I’m flattered, thank you. It’s just second nature now, putting these on after I shower,” he says while stretching out his fingers and admiring his own hands. 

“You know, when I was in high school I really loved jewelry, but I was so self-conscious. Even though I went to an art school, I didn’t want people to make assumptions about me and I tried hard to fit in. I settled on wearing a chain, but I would have liked to wear more.” Why am I spilling my guts to him like this? I feel like my tongue is out of my control around this man. 

“That’s so sad for young Timothée! You felt a lot of pressure to fit in?” He makes a face like he’s looking at a tiny kitten. 

“I think that’s true in every high school. Maybe people eventually calm down and express themselves more freely, but it is hard. Especially when you are competing with your classmates for jobs. In a way we were all trying to stand out in different ways, but there are limits for men, you know?”

“Oh right, the macho guy image is a problem in the US. We have similar issues here in France. I think men here are too sexually aggressive toward women. Like you’re not a real man until you catcall and pressure women into having sex with you. It’s sad, really.” 

“That is sad, and scary for the women. Hopefully that is getting better. I guess now that I’m done with school I have more freedom to do what I want. I’ve been wearing a lot of jewelry on the red carpets and to events and it makes me feel amazing!” 

Maxence blushes, while formulating his response. “I’ve noticed the jewelry. Perhaps I’ve studied your red carpet looks for a few minutes.” He breaks eye contact as if this statement is embarrassing to reveal. 

I grab my chin in my hand and turn to look at him. I let him see how surprised I am. 

Maxence responds first. “Is it that shocking? I’m an actor and a model, so I keep up with what the celebrities are wearing.” He pokes me in the rib with his elbow. 

My stomach sinks a bit. He is trying to pull back the significance of that comment. Are we playing the same game? Did we both admire each other before meeting today? I’m sure his attention toward me hasn’t met my obsessive levels. Recovering, I let myself be a tiny bit hopeful that his admiration for me is more than just platonic, although he has not given me any sign of it yet. 

Trying to play cool I respond, “Sure, that makes sense. Same here. I am a major fan of fashion. It’s an art form to me and I’m constantly studying. Taking some risks lately feels daring and rewarding... Sometimes I think that young people are just allowed to do whatever, whereas more established celebrities get judged harshly.” 

“Yeah, I think so too. I guess they think just because we’re young, we’re getting it right. We get to be the trendsetters. I love that. Although, I’m almost not young anymore.” He says this with a bittersweet air. 

The Metro voice announces we’re approaching the Louvre stop and we hop up and hold onto the bars, waiting for the doors to open. He’s looking away and I take a moment to take him in again. He’s much leaner than he looked on the show. They had him bundled up in baggy clothes, but he is svelte and long and we’re the same height when I don’t slouch. I like the idea of being able to look him straight in the eye. 

The doors slide open and he places a hand on the middle of my back, as if he’s helping me out of the train. That’s a surprising gesture and I let myself enjoy it. When we get on the escalator I pull out my phone and see Pauline replied:

Little brother! Glad you’re here if just for a bit. I’m free for the next couple of hours, I’ll let you know when I’m near. 

I tell Maxence and he’s very pleased that she can come. Right now, I don’t want to share him, but I also don’t want to be an ass. I’m sure I’ll be happy once I see her.


	4. Mona Lisa Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxence gives Timothée a challenge while visiting the Louvre.

We enter the museum through the iconic entrance that never ceases to amaze me. I crane my neck looking up in wonder. Maxence watches me, while I have my moment. When I come back to him, the look on his face can only be described as smoldering. What does he see when he looks at me? I’m wading through a pool of confusion. He’s a model, so that might just be his face. The hooded eyes, parted lips, intense stare... maybe he’s practiced it so much this is just how he expresses himself? I’m totally lost, so I proceed assuming nothing. 

Maxence has a pass and can bring a guest, so we hop the long line. He leads the way and I watch his arms swing back in forth in that tight black T-shirt. I watch his ass jiggle with each step. His hair bounces a bit along with the beat of his steps. When he turns around he sees me with my mouth agape and laughs. 

“Still with me, man?” He asks. Either he didn’t read my expression properly or he doesn’t care. 

“Yep, totally cool.” Not cool. I’m not cool at all. This has started to feel like a petit mort. My consciousness is altered in his presence. Not touching him is torture. He must have read this off me. Maxence grabs my hand and pulls me up along side him, wrapping his arm around my neck. Turning his head to speak to me, he whispers in my ear and his hot breath on me makes my stomach flip. 

“I have a mission for you,” he whispers. I’m thinking this may be something scandalous, pushing my boundaries. That excites and terrifies me simultaneously. I’ve noticed a spark of madness in him on occasion. A wild energy that is barely contained. 

He pulls away to face me and stops me by grabbing both of my arms. Here we are face to face, my heart racing. I swallow with a loud gulp and nod at him to go ahead. 

In a steady tone he starts, “Something I’ve noticed about you is that you are capable of expressing emotion so precisely on your face. There are very few people who can do what you can do. So, I brought you here to the Mona Lisa to see if you can replicate her smile.” 

I am floored by this. He deeply compliments me and shows me he is so incredibly thoughtful in the same breath. How did he devise this? It feels planned, but how could it have been? Maybe this is what he was thinking about in the shower. It only took him a few moments to come up with this incredible request. Or maybe he’s been thinking about my face for a while. This request makes it clear he has studied me intently. 

“Maxence, I don’t know what to say... First, thank you. Second, what a challenge! I don’t know if I’m worthy or if I could even do what you’re asking,” my voice cracks with emotion and my cheeks burn red. 

“I believe in you, Timothée. Take your time. I’ll let you do what you need to do.” He pats me on the back in encouragement. 

He believes in me, so I suppose I should at the very least try. Maxence steps back and I move forward. There is the typical crowd around the painting, so it takes me a few minutes to get as close as I need to be to get a good vantage point. 

I’ve seen her in person before, but it never ceases to amaze me how small the painting is. It’s a shame it has to be covered by that glass box. The painting deserves to be displayed beautifully and the cage detracts from its beauty. I try not to let that bother me and fix my eyes on her face. I’m the only one who isn’t holding a phone or camera, trying to capture her. No, I just stare and search her face. I try to capture her differently. Her look has been debated by scholars for ages. What is that emotion? What does she know that we don’t know? I stare longer. I’m not moving out of the way for others to stick their camera in her face. I need more time. It’s hard to be impolite in this way, but I have a mission. 

The difference between this portrait and all others is that her look is dynamic. It is in motion and mysterious. There is no mischief, just knowing. Trying my hardest, I consider her station in life. A noble woman in the 1500’s. Her life is likely privileged, but I know women were not treated well in that time. That’s something I don’t think I could ever truly understand. Being a woman in an intensely oppressive world is beyond my mental capacity, so I think of something else. I think of Italy. I think of the smell the wind picks up and how it feels on your skin. I think of being truly tired at the end of a long walk in the summer heat. I think of falling in love with Armie and learning something about myself that was incredibly surprising. I think of the way my body felt the second before Armie took me for the first time, and how it felt when I came down from that high. I think of how it felt to wonder what was going to happen after Call Me By Your Name was released. It felt like I couldn’t breathe for months, guessing what the future held for me, but also being so happy for the experiences I had and regretting nothing. Maybe that’s it. She regrets nothing. She is secure in who she is and if nothing greater ever happens in her life, she knows she will be happy. That’s as close as I imagine I can get, so I’m ready.

Making my way out of the crowd, I see Maxence standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His face lights up when he sees me. “So?” He says while digging his hands deeper in his pockets. He’s eager to see what I can do. 

Why am I so nervous? I’m essentially performing, so of course I’m nervous. I position myself directly in front of him, then turn so my profile is aligned correctly. Folding my hands, I look down and attempt to put all those feelings into a coherent expression, trying to recapture some of that magic, then look up. 

Maxence draws in a deep breath, he squeezes the corners of his eyes and they well up a bit. He places a hand over his mouth and laughs breathlessly behind it. He looks amazed and I feel more awkward than ever before. This feedback right in front of me pushes me over the edge. 

I throw my hands down, let my face fall and stare at him, as myself. “Really?” I prod. I can’t help but be completely raw after I saw his reaction to me. I can’t enjoy this for some reason, but I want to please him. I feel like an ass for ruining his moment, but I couldn’t stand the tension. 

“You did it! I mean, you really did it. I knew if anyone could, it would be you. You looked perfect.”

I wilt a little at this. He’s so sincere. We have that in common. “I really don’t know what to say, Maxence...”

“Say nothing, just know you did it. You can capture any and every emotion, even the most complicated ones.” He lurches forward and hugs me. It takes me a second to realize what is happening and I wrap my arms around him, letting his body in closer. He is so warm, I let some of that horrible tension go. I get a whiff of his neck and smell his cologne. It is intoxicating. I pull away, because I’m afraid of becoming hard in the middle of the Louvre. I’ve already been embarrassed enough. I’m not sure why this feels the way it does, but maybe I’ll figure it out with a little time. 

Maxence gives me a satisfied smile and pulls my arm, encouraging me to follow him again. We breeze by many halls, until we find a sculpture room full of human subjects. 

“These are my favorite. To think the artists figured out how to impress such excruciating detail into stone. It blows my mind!” He’s so cheerful, I try to let it seep into my pores. 

“I know what you mean. This level of artistry is beyond comprehension.”

“I don’t know if this is true, but it seems like there are more sculptures of men than women from this era.”

Thinking on it for a moment, “I have no idea, but I imagine it could be true. Men were valued more than women. I guess they still are in most parts of the world.”

“Yes, and ancient times men were also valued for their beauty. I have to admit, I enjoy taking in the male form. Men can be very beautiful, too.” 

I want to scream at him: Yes, I know! You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen in my life. Instead, I just nod in agreement. This is getting exhausting. Maybe I should just tell him about my bisexuality, but this is not the right place. I wouldn’t want someone to overhear and my private business to be made public. 

“Well, should we head to the garden?”

“I’m ready.” I need someone else to buffer this sexual tension for just a moment. I need a goddamn break.


	5. Garden at the Louvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pauline joins Timothée and Maxence in the garden of the Louvre for a quick chat. Timothée suffers with feelings of jealousy.

Maxence and I find our way to the cafe and order some beverages. We find a nice sunny spot to sit and I text Pauline letting her know our approximate location. 

We sip our drinks for mere moments, before Pauline shows up. I choke and nearly spill my drink, as she snuck up on me. Looking like a fool in front of Maxence. Thanks, sis. I love her though, so I jump up and pull her into a tight hug. 

“Thanks for coming! You’re so sweet for meeting me here.” This is the first time I’ve felt at ease today. Then I remember I have to introduce my sister to the most beautiful man on the planet. My heart skips a beat. 

I turn and Maxence is already standing. “Pauline, this is Maxence.” He sweeps in and grabs her shoulders, kissing each cheek. 

“Nice to meet you, Pauline,” he says in that gravelly voice. Pauline is gobsmacked. 

“...I.... I know who you are. Wow. Very nice to meet you, Maxence Danet-Fauvel. Timmy, you didn’t tell me you knew him,” she says while pinching the back of my arm. 

I yelp and pull away from here, rubbing my arm and laughing. “I didn’t know him until just a few hours ago. We ran into each other by the river and decided to spend the day together.”

“What a lucky accident!” She exclaims while looking him up and down quickly. Her cheeks are pink. “So you are fast friends, huh?”

Maxence replies, “I guess you can say that. I hope your brother calls me a friend, but yes, we just met.” 

She’s still a little unsteady. “Well, then. I guess that is the magic of a Spring day in Paris! Let me go get a drink.”

Maxence stops her. “No, let me. Please sit down with your brother. What would you like?”

“What a gentleman,” she says while clutching her chest. She gives him her order and I try to catch up on what’s going on. 

“Timmy, you know he’s a model right?” She says leaning in close. This is my sister, who walked with me on the Oscar’s red carpet and didn’t break a sweat. Why is she acting boy crazy for this person? 

“Yes, I know that. He’s also an actor,” I say in a glib tone. If she only knew the whole story. I still haven’t come out to Pauline. I suppose I was waiting for the right time and we have hardly had a moment alone together in real life in the past couple of years. This isn’t going to be the day either. 

“He’s just so... I don’t know what it is about him. I think it’s his nose. It’s big, but so hot. Right?”

“What do I know about hot noses, Pauline?” I ask with a smile on my face, trying to lighten my mood. 

“I meant... he’s special.” Pauline still has her eyes fixed on him, across the garden. She has the hots for this man and suddenly I am feeling protective and scared. I don’t want her to derail my whole day. I’ve seen Pauline flirt before, but I guess I never paid that much attention. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” I just sound catty now. 

“What does that have to do with anything? I can still find people attractive! What’s up with you?” She knows me too well. 

“I’m just tired. I’ve been working so much lately and I go back tomorrow. I guess it’s not a physical tired, but an emotional tired. My life is so different.” I try to stop there, but my emotions are bubbling over. She feels like home in this far away place. “When I was in school I never wanted to picture this as my future, so that I wouldn’t be let down. I didn’t think about what working this much would do to me, because I thought I would be lucky just to work at all.” My shoulder are bunched up around my ears. 

Pauline looks majorly concerned. She gets up and wraps her arms around me, then starts petting my hair. My sister knows how to get me to relax. “Hey, you’re still new. You’re figuring it out. Not everything is going to be perfect or easy. Maybe you just need to think about how to take better care of yourself.” I let a couple tears fall because I know she’s right. 

Maxence walks up with Pauline’s drink and I quickly wipe my face. He saw, so there’s no use in trying to hide. 

“Is everything okay? Do you need some privacy?” I am starting to feel like he sees me as a complete wreck. I’ve been weird all morning and now I’m crying? I’m honestly surprised he hasn’t run away. 

Pauline explains. “Baby brother is just overwhelmed with his newfound fame. He’ll be okay.” She tugs on my hair and looks down at me. “Right?” 

“Right. Just some nerves, Maxence. Nothing to worry about.”

Pauline pats my head and plops down into her seat. She takes a sip of her drink, then leans back, making a steeple out of her hands. “Maxence, I have been admiring your work for some time now. How’s the modeling career going for you?” Pauline is turning up the charm. Buttering his bread. 

“I’m amazed to hear that and thanks! Modeling has been put on the back burner while I make the rounds for SKAM. It’s been a nice break. I really enjoy acting, to my surprise.” 

“Oh my god, that’s right! I haven’t been watching. You’re one of the leads?” She leans in, giving him her rapt attention. 

“I’m the supporting actor on Season 3. It actually just finished airing. We’ve been promoting it all around the country. It’s been wild!” He is practically vibrating with excitement. This must be an incredible time in his life. 

She scoots her chair in to be closer to him. I feel a trickle of sweat run down my neck. She’s making me nervous. 

“What have you enjoyed most about filming and promoting?” Pauline wants to know. 

Maxence cracks the widest smile I’ve seen yet. He’s so incredibly adorable with the way he scrunches up his eyes. “The best thing that happened is the outpouring of stories from young people who identify as LGBTQ, saying that the show helped them. Lots of people we spoke with said they felt this was one of the first times they saw a character on French tv that they could identify with. It was so meaningful to me to hear this. I was often speechless and tearful...” His eyes get wet with these memories. These events were so recent, the emotion must be fresh. 

Pauline is awestruck. “Your first major role. That must be the biggest gift.” She reaches out and rubs his bicep in an effort to comfort him. I don’t like what’s happening inside of me. I feel the burn of jealousy in my stomach. After what he’s just disclosed, I want to be happy for him. I had the same experiences after CMBYN premiered and I imagine we could talk about this topic forever, but I’m seeing red. I want her hands off him. 

Luckily, she sits back and I calm down. Pauline asks him a bit more about his acting and they have a lively conversation that I jump into on occasion, but my brain is elsewhere. I can’t stop watching his mouth and I’m fighting my body not to become too aroused. The animated way he talks and uses his body, its just so French. I like how much of his personality is shaped by where he lives, where he was brought up. It’s like he soaked up all the sex appeal available in his environment and embodied it confidently. 

She finally shifts her attention to me and asks about Wes Anderson. She is proud of me and that makes me feel warmly toward her again. Pauline catches me up on what’s going on with mom and dad. I’ve hardly had time to talk with them. Time flies and she has to leave. I walk with her a bit to get out of Maxence’s earshot. 

“I’m so sorry about how I’ve acted today. My mind is in another dimension.” I want her to know this isn’t me. I haven’t changed, I’m just a little weary. She pulls me in very tightly for a hug and rubs my back. I regret feeling any animosity toward my sweet sister. She doesn’t know why I’ve acted this way, and I’m anxious to have that talk soon. 

“You don’t need to apologize. Everything in your life is different and intense. I just don’t want to see you burnout. You are amazing. You know that, right?” She lets go and looks me in the eye. 

I nod at her, fighting back more tears. “After Dune wraps I’ll try to come back for a few days and it’ll be just the two of us.”

“That would be amazing. Let me know. Love you, baby brother.” She hugs me again, then heads off to continue her day. 

Maxence is returning our cups to the cafe and then comes back, shining that beautiful smile at me again. 

“You ready to go?” he asks while throwing his arm around my neck again. Putting the events of the last hour behind me, embracing another fresh start where I can ease up and be myself, I wrap my arm around his waist and tell him I’m ready. Ready for whatever is next. I’m happy to walk around Paris with this man like a couple of mec’s.


	6. Interstitial #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxence and Timothée head to their next location and reveal secrets to each other on the train. They both take major risks sharing personal information, but their trust is growing.

As we descend the metro steps I feel a wave of panic. Should I really tell him I’m bi? A flood of what ifs take over my brain. I know what Brian would tell me. Tight lipped is the way to go, but how am I ever going to develop relationships with new people if I can’t talk about myself? Why am I thinking of developing a relationship with Maxence? It seems so improbable. As this day has gone on and I have taken him in, I start to convince myself he is too good looking for me. I doubt he’s attracted to me in any physical way. 

Will he think I’m hitting on him? I’ve heard when people come out, the person they come out to confuses this for a come on. That must be awful, but in this case I am actually attracted to him. The feeling of trust I have toward him is really based on nothing, other than a feeling. I have no evidence that he can keep things to himself. No matter what, I have to take this chance. 

We’re standing, waiting. I open my mouth to say it, but falter. “Maxence, that thing you were talking about with people thanking you for playing a gay character. That happened to me too. Armie and I had so many thank you letters and people sharing their stories about coming out or feeling seen. It was incredible.”

“Oh my god. So we have this in common? I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before. It has been so overwhelming! I don’t even know how to take it. My heart is so full!”

The train pulls up and we board another mostly empty car. This time I am unaware of where we’re going and this feels like a proper adventure. He tucks in next to me again and it feels more comfortable being close to him now. I do love cuddling, after all. 

I go on. “So, yeah... The experience of helping people through my acting was so special, but I felt really conflicted at the time. I know there’s been a ton of talk about this recently and I’m still unsure of how I feel. At the time, it felt wrong being a straight man, playing this role of a bisexual or gay man, and accepting all the praise for doing something good for the queer community, but it wasn’t my story. Andre is really the one to thank for putting this story out into the world and Luca for bringing it to life. I didn’t feel like I deserved praise, being that I was just an ally.”

“I think I can understand this. I hear talk from the gay community that they want gay actors to be in the gay roles. I definitely agree that gay actors should be getting more roles. I just wish that it didn’t have to be this way. That anyone of any sexual orientation can play a character of any other orientation, but that’s not the world we live in. Sometimes it seems like the only solution is to wait until the old execs die off and people who are more interested in stories about diverse groups have the money and power.” He’s deep. I was afraid he was just pretty, but he’s smart too. 

“Absolutely, man! Yeah! I guess all we can do is try to support directors who are being more inclusive and giving more roles to minorities. But Maxence, there’s something else I want to tell you. Something more that made my experience of promoting the movie even more complicated. It’s really important that you don’t tell anyone. Can I trust you?” I feel like I’m going to puke. 

He takes my hand in both of his, thank goodness because it was shaking. My heart is racing and my mouth is suddenly dry. “Yes, of course. I promise.” He squeezes my hand and I feel very supported. He is so earnest, it makes me melt. 

“When I took the role I saw myself as straight, but something I learned about myself while shooting Call Me By Your Name is that I’m bisexual. So when I started I wasn’t a part of that community and now I am, but only a couple of people know and now you are one of them.” I just let it land. I know I can’t say much more about that time, because Armie asked me not to talk about it. 

Maxence takes a deep breath, squeezes my hand again and looks at me so warmly. He wraps his arms around me. This man loves to hug and I’m truly letting myself enjoy it now. He whispers in my ear, “Thank you for telling me.” 

I want to cry, but I swallow down the lump in my throat. He’s so sweet. He handled this information in the exact right way. No comment, no prying, no “you’re so brave”, just a thank you. 

He pulls away from me and I can see his gears turning. “I have told this to literally no one, but I think I may be bisexual too. It’s not about what I’ve just been through with Axel. Shooting sex scenes is wildly unsexy. I did feel close to him, but in a brotherly way. We are great friends now and likely always will be. When I was about 13 years old I had a friendship with another boy at my school. We spent hours together after school nearly every weekday. Walking around, exploring, getting into trouble. We both had so much energy and we fed off each other. One day in the woods, he kissed me...” he looks away and I become afraid of what he’s about to say. He lets my hand drop and rubs his face with both his palms. “I have so much shame over this, but I pushed him down and ran away. Then I iced him out. It hurt so much, because I really cared for him. And I think about that kiss often. I think about my reaction as not disgust, but surprise in how good it felt. At the time I did think it was wrong to love another boy, but I don’t anymore. I think I should apologize to him, but I can’t find him. Mostly, I am curious about having sex with men and I think I would enjoy it. I just haven’t gotten the nerve to do so.” 

This is so much to process. My mind is spinning and all I can do is just stare at him. 

“You don’t think I’m a bad person, do you?” He asks weakly. 

It’s my turn to comfort him and I take his hand back in mine. “No, not at all. You were just a kid. You didn’t know how to handle this type of thing and I bet you couldn’t talk to anyone about it, without them thinking you were gay. That had to be scary.”

“Yes, exactly. Being labeled as gay in middle school is like a death wish. I just suffered on my own. It was very painful. If I could change one thing from my past, it would be how I treated that boy.” 

“You did the best you could, Maxence. I hope you’ve forgiven yourself.” I don’t want him suffer this way. There’s little I know about him, but I doubt he is a bad person at heart. 

“I’m working on it. I think that making SKAM helped. I felt like I could do something good for the community. I’m still learning about myself and I don’t know what I’ll find, but I’m open.” The way he says this doesn’t feel like an advance to me, just a statement of where he’s at in his life. I’m not going to try flirting with him. This all seems raw and unprocessed and I need time to decide how I feel about it. 

Perfect timing. We arrive at our stop and Maxence pulls me out of the seat. Off to the next location on this wild adventure.


End file.
